


Island

by Blue1iv



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Aromantic, Asexual, Multi, POV First Person, Plane Crash, Stranded, Switched POV, aroace character, but i love james sooo, it does not end well, laf has a private jet, lets be mature and blame jeffershit, like i hate him so much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue1iv/pseuds/Blue1iv
Summary: I always hated planes. Even before the accident I always just thought there was something off about a 500-ton hollow cabin with wings floating through the sky.But yet here I am, on a plane.---Alexander Hamilton has been stranded on a island after a plane crash with Laf, James and Jeffershit, and he wishes he could be anywhere else but there- but will he find something that he thought had been lost?
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Comments: 43
Kudos: 54





	1. Of course Laf has a private jet

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! so I kinda don't like this chapter too much but I just needed to get them on the island but I promise the other chapters will better! and if there is any spelling or grammar mistakes...well at least I tried

I always hated planes. Even before the accident I always just thought there was something _off_ about a 500-tonne hollow cabin with wings floating through the sky.

But yet here I am, on a plane.

How did I get into this situation you may ask? Well you see, I could blame Laf or Washington but since I’m petty, I am going to blame Jefferson.

It started of in a normal staff meeting until Washington said he needed 4 people to go on a work trip to Europe. Now you know me, any other time I would volunteer myself within a second, but not with planes, never with planes.

But Jefferson had other ideas. He just had to show me up, didn’t he?

“Me and James are more than happy to go Sir.” He said after a couple minutes of Washington looking around, waiting for a volunteer. No way could I let Jefferson show me up like this so I did the only rational thing anyone who hated flying would do.

I volunteered myself to go on a twelve-hour plane journey with the man I hate.

“I’ll go on the trip as well.” As soon as I blurted that out all eyes were on me, I haven’t been on a plane since, well, John. Everyone knows that

“Ah mon ami, I will come as well then we can all go in my private jet, oui?” Of course Laf had a fucking private jet.

You would think someone saying that they have their own private jet would divert the attention from me to him, but I think people are used to Laf by now. Well, as used to him as you can get. It is Laf, what did you expect?

So that is how I ended up on Laf’s private jet.

“Hey Laf, are you _sure_ that you know how to fly a plane?” James asks, Again. I am being honest here, me on a plane is nothing compared to James right now. He looks like shit and the plane has not even left the runway yet. He is as pale as a ghost and he has been holding Thomas’s hand for the past hour.

“For the third time mon ami, I flew many times back in France and I almost got my license. There is nothing to worry about, oui?” I definitely pick up on that ‘maybe’ and judging by the fact James is practically sitting on top of Thomas, I think he has as well.

“Jemmy” Thomas looks down at his short friend “Please loosen your grip, your hurting my hand.” James reluctantly pulls his hand away and grabs a hold of mine.

“Is that better for you Jeffershit? I guess Hamilton will get to enjoy my company now.” He says in a deep southern accent. Like seriously, how can someone who is 5’2 or 5’3 at most have such a deep voice, I’ve known James for almost 5 years now and it still catches me by surprise every time he speaks. It’s like a mouse sounding like an elephant, it’s not normal.

Jefferson seems particularly annoyed about what James just said and swiftly grabs his hand again whilst swatting my hand away with his free one.

“You know what- it’s fine, hold my hand as much as you like.” Everyone knows that Thomas has something for James -especially James- and he just _loves_ to remind him.

Honestly? I think it’s hilarious.

James gives Jefferson a _smirk_ and Jefferson turns a deep red and I can’t help but burst out laughing and I kid you not- James started _giggling_ , like full-on high-pitched teenage girl shit.

Laf seemed to take our laughing as an opportunity to finally get the plane into the air and as the plane started speeding down the runway me and James shut up almost instantly and as the wheels left the ground you could hear Thomas yelp at how tightly James squeezed his hand.

We are in the air for 6 hours before we start to experience some turbulence and that’s when I start to think.

_Is this how it all started out with John? Just a bit of turbulence?_

The plane shakes again.

No- I'm not letting myself think like that- it was 4 years ago. But _Jesus_ I miss him.

The plane shakes again.

His soft freckles dusted all over his face, his perfect smile, his-

I’m interrupted by Laf running out of the cockpit screaming and shouting at us rapidly in French to get to the back of the plane. I sprint not far behind Laf before I look to see Thomas running with James in his arms who has tears streaming down his face and is shaking violently.

“Laf what the fuck!” I scream

“Storm. There was a storm. Planes weren’t meant to fly but of course I did not hear because it is a private jet and I am not licenced to fly this thing!” Laf spits out in French, too scared to care that James won’t understand the French, and James being too scared to even hear what Laf is saying.

“But why are we at the back of the plane!”

“The back of the plane is always the safest!”

“GUYS!” Jefferson screeches and we all shut up quickly. “Please calm down! Jemmy is having a panic attack you fucks!”

That’s when I realise how bad of a state James is actually in. He’s crying and screaming and shaking, he’s clinging on to Jefferson’s arm. The lights are flashing on and off. The plane is shaking. I can hear the wind and the rain outside. There is a constant _beep_ coming from the plane. Laf is swearing and praying in French. Thomas is holding James trying to protect him from everything. Is this it, am I going to see John again?

I slowly start to wake up stiffly and feel someone hand around my wrist. I try to stand up, but my head starts spinning and I manage to catch myself on what seems to be a bit of the plane. I start to become familiar with my surroundings. Laf is laying by my feet and has a nasty cut on his head. Thomas is still holding James in his arms and appears to be attempting to move a giant piece of metal of James’ leg.

Jefferson looks up to see me and glares at me. “Well aren’t you gonna fucking help?” he snaps.

“Oh right yeah, sorry.” I let go of what was holding me up and stagger over to Jefferson, but the world starts spinning around me and I’ve fallen onto Laf before I made it three steps. He wakes up with a jolt and reaches up to rub his forehead only to find a deep gash there.

“Merde.” He sighs when he sees the blood dripping of his hand. He tries to stand but I latch onto his wrist.

“You shouldn’t move with that cut.” I tell him.

“Nonsense, it is just a cut, and we need to help James, non?” I let go of his hand and he rises up with ease and grace, much unlike me, and he walks over to James and helps Thomas move the metal of James’ leg. Which is likely broken in some way and is covered in blood. Thomas starts shaking him trying to wake him, muttering his name over and over.

“Stop mon ami, he is breathing, we should get him out of here before we wakes up and is in a lot of pain.” Laf puts his hand on Thomas bringing his shoulder back away from James and helps him stand up. “Alex, do you think you can walk?”

“Yeah its fine, I just hit my head that’s all.” I say and try to stand up but fall back down almost instantly.

“Oh shit” Jefferson mutters “Hamilton probably has a concussion, I’ll carry Jemmy and Laf can help you walk, and grab anything that might be useful.” I would never let Jefferson boss me around like this usually, but I don’t think I'm capable of thinking if an argument right now. So I let him and Laf scramble around looking for what ever may be useful before we set out to find shelter or well, anything.

Laf gives me a backpack and helps me of the plane, only then do we see the full damage. Everything has been completely destroyed up to the middle of the plane.

I look around, trying to take in where we are, and _wow,_ it’s beautiful. There are trees everywhere, and it’s just so natural, unaffected by human life. I hear birds chirping along to their songs. The sun is shinning bright in the sky, but there is a huge grey cloud slowly getting closer and closer.

“Come on, we need to find shelter before the rain comes.”


	2. 4 years, 2 months, and 14 daaays (to the tune of seasons of love)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some arguing, some sad, some rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda like this chapter i guess but it could be better...
> 
> i was going to publish this tomorrow but im impatient so you get it now! :)))

**-POV John-**

I wake up and add another mark on the wall.

4 years, 2 months, and 14 days.

4 years, 2 months, and 14 days since the crash.

We think, we are not sure how long it was before we woke up.

But for now its 4 years, 2 months, and 14 days.

I walk into the main room of our ‘house’ which is more of a make shift shelter than anything else, and I see Peggy snuggling with Hercules on the ‘couch’ (three plane seats pushed together that were in a ok condition after the crash) as if they hadn’t a care in the world, as if they hadn’t been stranded on a island for 4 years, 2 months, and 14 days. Which is good for them to find love in all of this mess, I guess.

But, it’s also not easy when the love of your life probably thinks that you are dead, when actually you have been stuck on a island in the middle of no where for 4 years, and to top it all off, the only two other people who survived your plane crash both happened to fall in love, leaving you to be permanently a third wheel.

I cough loudly to get the two lovebirds’ attention.

“I'm going out to get more firewood, we are almost out and its gonna start to get cold next month.”

“John, you have been working nonstop this past week, I know Septembers are especially hard for you, but please, relax with us, have some fun.” Peggy says as she gets up and pulls me over to the ‘couch’.

“Peggy this has nothing to do with Alex, we need to prepare for winter, like we always do.” Well, that’s a lie, I haven’t seen snow once in these 4 years we’ve been stuck here for and we have plenty of firewood. Its’s more to do with the fact that Alex and I were meant to get married in September four years ago this month. It was going to be a small wedding, just close friends and family, on the most magnificent beach in Florida. We had our suits picked out and everything.

But I just had to get on that plane to visit my sister, Martha, in England. Couldn’t have gone on any other flight could have you John?

By the look on Peggy’s face, she knows I'm lying about it being about Alex, like I do every year.

“Don’t you think it’s time you move on?”

That’s when I start to get angry, I was never good with my temper, but Alex didn’t care, he could calm me down like no one else could.

“I can’t just ‘get over him’ he was my fiancé! And easy for you to say- you and Herc have each other! I have no one!”

“John-” Herc starts as he stands up, his tall frame looming over me.

“Don’t ‘John’ me! You guys don’t know what it’s like to lose someone you love that much!” I'm shouting at them now and I realise the mistake that came out my mouth the moment I said it.

“We all lost people we loved! I had a daughter back home! Peggy had Eliza and Angelica! We have all lost people, so don’t you dare act that you are the only one who has lost someone you loved!” He sighs and turns around, his fists clenched by his sides.

“Herc, Peggy, I'm sorry-”

“Don’t. Just- go get some firewood if you really want.”

Herc never gets mad like this, he is tall and strong, but he wouldn’t hurt a fly, so I know it’s best to just leave and come back once we have both cooled off- however long that will take.

I trudged through the mud as it was raining heavily last night because of the storm. The grey clouds are slowly enclosing the island, even though its only early September the weather has been pretty bad this year.

I keep thinking back to what Peggy said - _don’t you think it’s time to move on_ -how can she just expect me to forget everything? I'm not like her and Herc, I didn’t get stranded on an island and find true love like them. I got stranded on an island and lost true love. At least they got a silver lining, all I got was lonelier. The only other survivors just had to fall in love and remind me how I will never see Alex again.

I tried to get Alex to come n the trip with me, but he was always working, trying to save up for our honeymoon. Does Alex even know I'm alive? Probably not. He would’ve found a way back to me. He probably got told the plane got lost at sea. He’s probably had to live the past 4 years thinking I died. I think often about how Alex reacted to all of this. Everyone he loved has died, and I just went and left him as well.

You always have to mess everything up, don’t you?

I'm out for an hour before the storm starts again, a lot worse that last night. The wind is howling and it’s raining so much that the water hurts me.

I reluctantly make my way back to the ‘house’ not wanting to face Peggy and Herc yet, but the rain has given me no choice unless I want to freeze. I think in the hut we have enough dry wood to keep the fire going through the night?

I'm about 100 yards away from the hut and that’s when I see it, a plane. Why would anyone be stupid enough to get on a plane in all of these storms? I run as fast as I can back to the hut to try and alert Herc and Peggy, this is the first plane we’ve seen in ages. I storm through the door and Herc is the first one to speak.

“Seems someone decided to come back-”

“GUYS!” They both look up at me “There’s a plane!”

“Yeah as if, no planes fly over here, and why would there be one in this-”

We all hear a loud crash and run out the door and we see smoke coming from the beach, and wow, that’s a lot of smoke. We are all thinking the same thing, there’s probably no survivors, but there could be resources on that plane. However, none of us want to go over there in this weather.

“We can go look in the morning.” Someone, I'm not sure who, says

We all go to bed without eating, too shocked by what just happened to even speak, let alone eat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow Jonny is back!
> 
> (as if I would write a fic without him)


	3. They talk about fan fiction in a fan fiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laf is Laf, you COULD perceive some stuff as Jamilton- but please don't, only realised it after I wrote it
> 
> also protect James with all costs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :))) this chapter is longer than usual but has more talking soooo

**\- POV Alex –**

We only walked ten minutes before the storm got to where we were on the island and I think we were all fed up after an hour of walking in the rain, especially Thomas, I mean, I hate the guy, but imagine having to carry James the whole way in the pouring rain, even if he is the size of a child. Even I'm tired and I am being held up by Laf the whole time, so I can’t imagine what it must be like for Thomas.

“Guys we need to stop.” Thomas tells us.

“I know we do, but we can’t just stop in the middle of the rain with no shelter.” I snap back, I am not in the mood for Jefferson’s stupid ideas that will put us into a worse situation.

“Mes amis-” Laf starts but Jefferson cuts him of before he can continue.

“Well, Hamilton.” He spits out at me “Would you like to carry Jemmy, oh wait I forgot, you can barely walk without Laf to help you!”

“Mes amis-” Laf tries again, but no way am I letting Jefferson have the last word.

“Fine. Stop then. Freeze. Sleep in the middle of nowhere with no shelter. See where that gets you!”

“You know what Hamilton-”

“MES AMIS!” Laf screams and we stop arguing to look at him. He is pointing past Jefferson into the distance to what looks like some sort of cave in the cliff that we have been walking next to. Laf gives us both a look and pushes past Jefferson, dragging me along with him, and walks over to the cave or should is say big hole in a cliff, which now that I think about it, is the definition of a cave.

“Now.” Laf begins, “I think the important lesson we have learnt from this is that we should always listen to me.” Me and Jefferson exchange a ‘I-hate-you-but-I-have-no-choice-but-to-put-up-with-you-so-I-will-let-this-one-thing-slide’ look and reluctantly sit down beside Laf and Thomas gently lays down James on the floor, still holding onto his hand.

“As we have decided that you should all listen to me”

“You decided-”

“As _we_ have decided that you should all listen to me, let’s get some sleep and we can figure out what we are going to do.”

I want to argue with Laf, but my head is killing me and I'm too tired to put up a fight, so I lay down and try to get some sleep.

After about what feels like an hour of drifting in and out of consciousness I finally accept that good sleep isn’t going to come anytime soon, I start to let myself think about John. Now, I don’t usually let myself slip back into these bad habits, but seeing as in the past 24 hours I have managed to survive a plane crash, get a concussion, try to sleep in a cave, _and_ be stuck here with Jeffershit, I think I have the right to do whatever the fuck I want thank you very much.

What would John say if he was here now? He would probably try to look on the bright side. He would probably say something along the lines of _‘well at least there were no more family dinners’_ or ‘ _we are finally free from our jobs, aren’t we?’_ and he would do that adorable laugh he does when he is nervous and run his hand through his beautiful curls and pull me in to a tight hug.

A shiver goes down my spine, craving Johns warm embrace. Only once you get stranded on an island and you realise you have no one to miss back home you start to feel lonely. My only real friend was Laf, well, I guess I was friendly enough with James, but we drifted a bit when he became friends with Thomas. I was good enough friends with Aaron Burr, but he seemed to be ‘friends’ with most people as he would never say anything that someone would disagree with.

_‘Talk less, smile more’_ one of the first things Aaron said to me. I was never good at that.

It was September a few days ago, 4 years since me and John should have been married. I reach into my pocket to get out my wallet which has a picture of John in, but I find nothing. _You left your wallet in your bag on the plane_ I think. What if I never find that photo again? What if I forget what he looks like? I think of my picture of John, it was taken the day he proposed to me. His face was dusted with freckles and his hair had been blown out of his neat bun he had put it in earlier that day. I was kissing his cheek and both our eyes were filled with tears of happiness. Tears start streaming down my cheeks as I remember that day.

_“Let’s take a photo” John says, “I want to treasure this moment forever.”_

_I didn’t usually like photos, but I agree cause it’s the first photo ever taken with my **fiancé**_

_“Yeah, let’s do it.” John turns to me in surprise because I usually always say no to photos but knowing him he probably wants to draw it later, so I let him._

_He goes to take a selfie and as the camera clicks, I quickly give him a surprise kiss on the cheek. He looks into my eyes for a moment before kissing me on the lips back._

I'm stolen from my thoughts as I hear some movement around me. I sit up to see Jefferson awake. He must have heard me move since he brings his gaze over to me. Only then do I remember that I’ve been crying and try to wipe the tears of my face, yet they keep on racing down my cheeks.

“Hey, um, you alright there Hamilton?” Jefferson askes.

I scoff at him “As good as I can be in this situation.”

Jefferson rolls his eyes “No Hamilton, I mean what’s bothering you, why are you awake at this time?”

I'm really not in the mood to talk to Jefferson right now “I guess I could say the same for you.”

Jefferson sighs. “I'm awake because I'm too worried about Jemmy to sleep.”

I’ve got to say something, I hate Jefferson but I'm not heartless “He is a fighter, he’ll be fine, think of all the times he’s been ill, he always got through it.” Jefferson cracks a small smile “Well I'm going to try and get some sleep.” I say as I lay back down and turn away from him.

“Hamilton-” Jefferson glares at me.

“I miss John ok? Your stuck here with your cousin and with James. I’ve got no one!” I'm crying even more now and sobs are wracking my body. Then, something that I never thought would happen, happened, Jefferson reached is arm round my shoulders and pulled me into a hug. Instead of pulling away, I embrace the hug and let my tears flow until my eyes are dry.

“Hey, um thanks for that. Um, and James, he’ll be ok.” I tell him. Jefferson gives me a nod and we both go to try and get some sleep, but we are interrupted by Laf snoring loudly and we both laugh quietly, cautious not to wake anyone up.

“How can that baguette sleep after we just survived a fucking plane crash” Thomas says through his chuckles.

“It’s Laf, what do you expect” I say through the laughter.

I'm woken up the next morning by Laf shaking me awake.

“Bonne journée mon ami!” Laf says in my face a-bit too loudly for this early in the morning. “Me and Thomas are going to have a look around this island and see if we can find anything.”

“Or anyone.” Thomas chips in.

“I’ll come with you guys.” I tell them.

Thomas and Laf both exchange an anxious look.

“Well you see mon ami, we thought it would be best if just me and Thomas go, seeing as you cannot walk on your own.” Laf anxiously bites his lips and I'm about to object but Thomas beats me to it.

“And we need someone to be here in case James wakes up.”

“Yes, exactly! There are two water bottles and some plane pringles for you if you get hungry, and some painkillers for James if he wakes up.” I want to fight back but they’re right, and they won’t change their minds.

They leave shortly after, leaving me to sit here with just my thoughts and James.

About an hour passes before I hear James stir and he starts muttering words for a few minutes, all of a sudden he starts shouting and moving around violently.

“Thomas! Thoma…. Thomas! Thomas I'm sorry! Thomas please!”

“Hey, hey breathe.” I rush over to him and hold his hands down, but shit, he’s surprisingly strong for a 5-foot unconscious man with a broken leg.

He suddenly jolts awake pushing me away from him.

“Thomas! Thomas! I'm sorry! I should have told you sooner! Thomas I'm sorry! I'm sorry I was too late-” He starts crying and shaking

“Hey, hey, James it’s me Alex, your safe, Thomas is alive, so is Laf.” He looks up at me, “Can I take your hand” He gives me a shy nod. “Breathe with me, ok? In two three four, out two three four.”

James’s breathing evens out eventually and we sit there in silence for about half an hour or so until he speaks up again.

“So… how long was I out for.” He asks me.

“Only about a day, Thomas had to carry you for about an hour to find shelter. Him and Laf are out looking around without me cause they think I got a concussion after the crash, so they insisted I stay here.” I don’t tell him the part of me not being able to stand up. I remember his leg “Oh! Laf got some painkillers from the plane for your leg.”

I hand him the water and the painkillers “Oh thank god, my leg is killing me.”

We sit in silence for a few more minutes before I can’t help but ask him something.

“When you were waking up…you um” I stumble over my words a bit “You said some stuff.”

“Oh yeah” He gives an anxious chuckle “Yeah, I’ve been told I do that sometimes.”

“Do you want to maybe talk about it? Only if you want to of course.” I rush on at the end, although I really want to know what he’s talking about.

“No, it’s fine, we can’t really keep secrets when we’re stuck on an island together for forever.” Wow, forever. That hits hard. “When we were going down on that plane it made me realise all the things people will never know, all the things I need to tell them, all the things I should have done, but were too scared to do, you know? And then I thought that the least I could tell things to people who were on the crash. At least I could be honest with my feelings” _Oh_. Should have seen that one coming. “But I was panicking, and I tried to tell Thomas, but I couldn’t speak, and I thought _this is it, I'm going to die in his arms without ever telling him how I feel_.”

“But, if you felt like that, why didn’t you tell Jefferson, it was obvious that he has liked you for the past year at least.”

“Yeah well, I don’t know. I guess I’ve always loved him as long as I could remember and when I found out he liked me I was still with Dolley and-” He pauses mid-sentence as he processes what he just said, and I’ve got a huge grin plastered all over my face. “Stop grinning like that Alex!” He says turning bright red.

“I'm sorry but it’s just all a bit crazy, isn’t it? It’s like some weird adventure-romance fan fiction isn’t it?”

“Did you just compare our lives to a fan fiction?” He says in his deep voice (seriously why is his voice so deep?) James stares right into my eyes until we both burst out giggling, rolling around on the floor, well, I roll around, he tries to, but his leg is pretty badly beat up.

When we finally stop laughing we look up to the cave entrance and I see Laf and Thomas looking down to us with a concerned look.

“I always knew Hamilton would be the type of person who reads fan fiction.” Jefferson feels the need to say.

“Oh I didn’t read it Jefferson.” He gives me a confused look, obvious not getting what I mean. “I wrote it, Jeffershit, I was one of the most famous anonymous fan fic writers that Harry Potter had ever seen. Longest fic was over 100 chapters.”

Laf suddenly drops everything he was holding.

“Wizards_and_ham123?” he says quietly.

“You bet French_Lancelot02”

“How… how long have you known it was me?”

“Since you left your laptop open in junior year in high school when I went round to your house for a sleepover that one time.”

“Ok well,” Jefferson says, “Was I the only normal one who didn’t write fan fiction?”

James speaks up once again. “You sure about that Fanboi_tommy?”

Me and Laf both turn our heads to Jefferson who has turned red as a tomato at this point to gawk at him. Well I never took Jefferson as _that_ kind of person. A million insults come into my head, but I refrain myself, I can never give Jefferson the satisfaction of knowing I read the _things_ he wrote.

I try to turn the conversation in a different direction, so we don’t go any deeper into Jefferson’s _writings._

“Did you guys find anything.” I ask

“We went back to the plane and got some water and more plane food, we also found some wood, in case it gets cold and we need to start a fire.” Jefferson tells us

“Well,” Laf starts “There was something else.”

“Laf…”

“Non, we must tell him.”

“That you thought you saw something? Come on Laf, you were just imagining it.”

“But-”

“Laf, don’t do that to him.”

“But I need to!”

“You didn’t see anything.”

“But I could have.”

“Laf!” Thomas shouts “Your being delusional! You saw nothing!”

“Guys!” I say, “I am right here!”

They both shamefully look back at me, “I am sorry mon ami, but I can’t tell you.”

“But Laf,” I say “Why?”

“Because” Jefferson buts in “He saw nothing!”

“He is right mon ami, I say we should have dinner now, oui?”

I give up at this point, knowing I'm not going to get a thing out of them.

“Fine, whatever you say.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from now on I will post each week either on Saturday or Sunday so I can get some better quality!


	4. Peggy doesn't talk enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to check out the plane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this chapter is so short it p a i n e d me to write this chapter cause my brain couldn't work out how to fan fiction and I'm quite disappointed with this chapter. But on a lighter note; next chapter is gonna be better

**-POV John-**

I wake up the next morning to the soft chirps of birds and the slow drip of water on my face from the leak in the ceiling that must have appeared after the storm last night.

I get up and go put on some of the clothes that survived the crash then go to wake Herc and Peggy. I knock on their door not wanting to accidently walk in on anything I don’t want to see- if you get what I mean.

“Guys, be ready to go search the plane in half an hour, ok?”

I get no reply, so I go to the ‘kitchen’ and get some fruit, we’re running low, I’m going to have to deal with that soon. My eyes dance around the room, taking in what we’ve got. This is my life now, it has been for the past four years. I don’t think I’ll ever get used to it. There will always be a part of me that dreams for someone to magically come and save us. But as each day comes one after another the hope slowly slips away, it’ll never be gone completely, but the hope is thinning.

I take out my wallet. There must be about one hundred or so dollars in there but, of course, money has no value anymore to us. But it’s not the money I'm looking for. It’s the photo, I'm lucky that I still have this, the last piece of Alex I may ever have.

I put my wallet away when I hear Peggy and Hercules come in. We still haven’t talked about the argument and you could cut the tension in here with a knife.

“We should probably get going now” Hercules tells me and walks outside, him and Peggy hand in hand.

We walk for about an hour, Peggy and Herc still refusing to participate in any conversation I attempt with them. I'm kicking a stone in front of my feet until Hercules puts out his hand to stop me walking any further. I open my mouth to protest but Herc beats me to it.

“Snake” is all he says but it’s all he needs to, I look down at our feet to see a green snake making its way towards us before Peggy stomps on its head and we continue our walk-in silence.

We learnt pretty quickly that almost everything, food or animal, on this island was safe and wouldn’t harm us. But that doesn’t include snakes, there is only one type of snake on this island. We hope. But just one bite will kill you. It’s not a short death either.

When the crash was there was one more survivor other than us three, Charles Lee. He got lost from us and when we found him again he had been bitten by a snake and we were all by his side when the venom first started working until he died a week later.

We’ve been extra cautious of snakes ever since.

I’ve been in arguments with Hercules and Peggy before, stuff like that happens when you live so close to so few people for so long, but we usually talk again in an hour. The worst one we ever got him was before I came out to Herc, of all things we could have argued about being stranded on this island, he thought I liked Peggy, I ended up coming out to him and there were a lot of tears that night.

I guess in some ways I was lucky with who I got stranded with. I could have got someone like my dad.

A homophobic, abusive, dickhead

I had finally stopped hiding who I was, then I would’ve been forced back into the closet for the rest of my life. I don’t show it often, but I really care about them.

“Ok guys I’ve had enough,” They both avert their gaze onto me “You can’t ignore me forever, this is getting ridiculous. We are stuck with each other forever whether you like it or not. I made a mistake, everyone makes mistakes. You can’t just…” I'm pulled from what I was saying as I see two heads of hair, one in a ponytail and one not. Both have thick and curly hair. I never met anyone other than Thomas and Laf with unique matching hair like that. This can’t be a coincidence. Can it?

“We can’t just what?” Hercules says and brings me back to the world.

“Oh um you can’t just keep on doing this.” I say but I'm still focused on what just happened to pay too much attention.

“Fine.” Says Peggy

“What?” I'm shocked by how easy I won them over, and so is Hercules by the look on his face

“I said fine. Your right, we can’t let petty arguments control us.”

“Oh, um, thanks?”

“No problem” and we slip back into a comfortable silence.

There were people here? Did someone survive the plane crash? No. I must be imagining things. We were lucky to survive our plane crash and land on an island that is safe. What are the chances of it happening twice?

Hercules comes to a sudden stop and I crash into him.

“Hey man what was that for-”

“Be quiet you dip shit. There could still be people on the plane.” We _hope_ there are still people on the plane. But what we know we are going to find will be much worse.

Peggy starts shaking and Hercules pulls her into a hug and starts crying. This all just brings back too many memories. We only went back to the plane once, 4 years ago. It’s hard to be so close to the same thing that destroyed your life.

I push away the memories and walk forward onto the plane. If I'm not strong who else will be? I brace myself as I go and climb into the plane. I’ve seen dead bodies on our plane, but that doesn’t mean I ever what to see them again.

I was prepared to see a lot of things, I had imagined every worse-case scenario, but I never could have predicted what I saw.

“Hercules! Peggy! Come here now!” Hercules storms in and stops dead in his tracks.

“I can’t believe it.” He says “It- It’s-”

“It’s empty.”

\----------

“But if it’s empty then that means people survived.” Peggy says

“I know”

“But if people survived there are people on this island, right now.”

“I know”

“John… we’re not alone”

“I know.”

I zone out from Peggy because of the wallet I see on the floor. I recognise that wallet. Alex had one exactly the same. But many people could have identical ones. My mind goes back to the two heads of hair I saw earlier, and I reach down to grab the wallet, but I'm stopped when I hear an ear-piercing scream. A human scream.

The three of us stop everything and run as fast as our feet can take us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks for reading <3 I'm sorry if there are any typos I am *tired*
> 
> Come check out my tumblr @Blue1iv


	5. Laf has some news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lafayette. Finally Jeffmads. Snake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI!!!! I'm so, so ,so sorry I haven't updated this fic in ages, I lost all motivation but now I'm back. This chapter is kinda messy because my writing style has changed a lot but I want to keep it consistent in this fic. But I look back on all the chapters and scream...so..yeah.
> 
> Anyway, my friend @that_anime_weeb (go check her out!!) asked me a bit ago if i could make Lafayette asexual and aromatic, and I hadn't planed much for him in this fic so I'm giving him a bit more depth. Also I'm really sorry if my portrayal of ace and are people isn't the best, I myself am a lesbian so that is the only sexuality I know how to write well... but if you want some good representation of a aroace character I read this great book called "Loveless" By Alice Oseman (I swear this isn't promo but this book is so good and no one is talking about it)
> 
> ANYWAY, thanks for reading and go follow my Tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/blue-1iv
> 
> and there is only one bit of French and it says and “george said it would not happen this quickly" Sorry if it's wrong my French is not the best and I had to use google translate 
> 
> :))))

I endure another night of restless sleep, the storm outside invading my privacy. Everyone else was sleeping soundly, their soft breathing echoing around the room. Like a symphony of lost voices.

If it was possible for us to get stranded on an island, for everyone else to think that we were dead, how many other people could have this happened to? Are there hundreds of people across the world who are waiting day after day for someone to look for them, who have become forgotten memories. Is that what we’re becoming, will we become the forgotten memories, the tale of tragedy in the back of people’s minds?

I sit up and feel the sunshine on my face, Laf softly stirs next to me and I take this as my chance to look around.

I hold on to the cave wall and pull myself up, almost falling over as the world spins around me. I walk a few steps and take a chance by letting go of the wall, almost losing my balance as I do. I make my way out of the cave and slump down on the floor. I take a breath of fresh air, this being the first time I have been outside in a day. Not like I haven’t gone for longer when I’m working on a deadline.

I’m startled by the sudden voice behind me. 

“Alexandre, why are you awake this early, why aren’t you asleep?” Laf asks.

I keep looking out, not bothering to divert my intention to the Frenchman next to me.

“I could say the same for you.”

“Ah well you see.” He sits down “I heard mon petit lion get up at it woke me. But I think the real question is why le petit lion awake in the first place, hmm?” He gives me a light-hearted nudge and chuckles.

He’s always so happy, so positive, even when everything has gone to shit, he will still be there to cheer you up or crack a joke.

“How are you always so positive Laf?” I ask.

“It’s just who I am.” He leans back and shuts his eyes. “Why spend all your time under the clouds when you could find a rainbow?” It’s almost if his mind has been deluded by positivity. 

“Don’t you realise there is no rainbow? We could be stuck here forever.” I think for a moment. “Do you think we’re going to be stuck here forever?”

He opens his eyes and looks at me before diverting his eyes towards the ground. He gives a small nod.

“But you see,” he starts “I already have all I need right here, I have my best friend, Thomas is the last family I have left, and I’ve always wanted to know James better.” Out of the corner of my eye I see something green move towards the cave.

“But what about Washington? What about all the people you could meet? All the things you could do? I’ve already lost my soulmate, but you still have the chance to find yours.” I tell him.

“Of course, I will miss Washington.” He starts to fiddle with the ends of his sleeves. “But ever since I was a young boy love was never something I dreamed of.” He takes a deep breath. “Of course I loved my friends and family but I never wanted to go on a date, or marry someone. I didn’t think about crushes like the rest of the boys in my grade did.” I turn to face him even more now. “When I went to college and all my friends were talking about sex, ideas that had never occurred to me. It took some time, but I grew to love myself, I realised I could be happy without a partner, with just my friends with me.”

His eyes are growing teary and I grab a hold of his hand, giving him a small smile. Sometimes silence can say everything you want to say for you. 

“Thanks for telling me that Laf.”

He lets out a short laugh, brushes off his legs and stands up, offering his hand to me.

“C’mon,” his voice is barely above a whisper “Let’s go back to the cave.”

I grab his hand and he pulls me up, my head still spinning as I stagger back to the cave. 

_ _ _

I think we weren’t meant to see what we saw; I felt like we were invading their privacy. We could have easily turned around and given them the space they needed to sort this out. 

I’m guessing James took my advice. Because him and Thomas are very passionately making out. Even though James was bound to the floor with a broken leg, and wow, he is not letting a broken leg hold him back. He is getting way too into it, so into it that he doesn’t notice us, neither does Thomas 

“J-Jem- please… Jemmy- a- ah” Thomas moans. I cringe as he says that. I don’t think I’m ever going to erase that from my mind.

I turn to Laf and he is standing there in shock horror. I sigh knowing I’m the one who’s going to have to break this up.

“Well,” They both freeze at the sound of my voice, James stuck in place kissing Jefferson’s jaw line. “Who would have thought James was a top.” 

Thomas’s jaw literally drops at that statement, his mouth forming silent words. James seems surprisingly calm and collected whilst he does his top button and not so gracefully removes himself off of Thomas.

Jefferson could have said anything, anything. But at this time, he still tries to protect his ego.

“Jemmy topping me was just a one off. I swear-” James’s hand slides onto his thigh and he steadily moves his hand upwards as he whispers into Thomas’s ear in a disturbingly sexual voice.

“Are you sure about that Tommy?” and I kid you not, Thomas lets out a yelp. His face turns crimson. I was convinced that death was going to take me away, or it was more like I wanted it to.

Laf snaps out of his shock and decides to break the poorly timed sexual tension once again.

“We were gone, for less than half an hour, and this, of all things, is what happens?” Thomas grins awkwardly. “et George a dit que ça n'arriverait pas aussi vite’’ he mumbles, clearly forgetting we all speak French.

Thomas speaks up once again. 

“You and our boss talk about James and me… and if we are going to date or not?”

“Oui, all the time, me and George are very close.” 

Once again no one knows what to say so the conversation lies on me.

“So, when, and how, did this happen?” I ask them.

“You told me to shoot my shot, so I did.” James tells us.

“Jemmy,” Jefferson says, “I woke up then you dived on me and kissed me.”

“Like I said, I took a chance.”

We silently agree we should move on and we settle down, James’s head on Jefferson’s lap. We talk and laugh for two hours, then we eat the last of the food we stole from the plane.

It’s happening before I can process it. A bright, almost neon green snake shoots across the cave. James lets out the most high pitched, ear piercing scream. Lafayette dives and crushes the snakes head with his foot.

We are sitting there in pure shock; Lafayette is panting, and James sits there with tears rolling down his cheeks.

“Guys.”

“Yes James?” Thomas says.

“The snake it,” his breath shakes “It bit me.” He reaches down and touches the bite, blood and a green liquid staining his fingers. “Do you think that it’s…”

“Poisonous.” I finish for him.

“Yeah” James says.

We all exchange glances, because none of us know, we have no books, no phones, but most importantly, if it is venomous…

We won’t have an antidote.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGAIN, thanks for reading, lets pretend this chapter wasn't as bad as it is, and I hope you have a great day! :)))
> 
> Tumblr: blue1iv


	6. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy is amazing and some exciting stuff happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello, I actually posted this week instead of waiting three months, interesting.
> 
> Before I begin here are a few things I want to clear up.
> 
> 1\. I AM AWARE OF THE INCONSISTENCIES. A friend of mine pointed them out to me, I took a long break and I forgot a lot of important details. (how in one chapter a snake is described as purple, then another it is described as green etc.) So I'm going to go and change all of those. I probably should have checked before I wrote chapter five but my writing style changed a lot over a short period of time and I don't like reading my old work cause I just kinda...don't like it. I'm struggling to write well in first person, and I sort of hate the previous chapters. (Don't worry I will finish this fic but I feel like it isn't one of the better things I've written (I might be releasing some things soon soooo))
> 
> 2\. In a few chapters time I might need to do a James or Thomas POV, would you guys mind that? It would just make everything a whole lot easier.
> 
> 3\. I *hope* to be posting more regularly cause I'm back in a routine, and that always helps.
> 
> 4\. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!

**POV John**

We run until we realise we have no idea where to go. We only have a rough clue of where they are. They? There could only be one. But the important thing is, there are people, or at least person. Someone other than just Hercules, Peggy and I. I’m guessing there is at least one girl, that scream was too high pitched to be a man, maybe it was a child? But if it’s a girl that’s good for Peggy I guess? To have someone to talk to.

“Where are we meant to go next?” Peggy asks, and I don’t think anyone has an answer.

“Let’s just… go east. That’s where we heard the scream.” Herc states. Although we can all sense him doubting himself.

“But where abouts east?” Peggy questions.

“Well it’s not exactly a huge island.” I reply, “Just think, if you just survived a plane crash what would be your priorities?”

“To get food?” Herc says.

Peggy shuts down that idea quickly. “Remember when we looked in the plane? It was in a lot better condition than ours was, there was even some food left, whoever was in the crash is likely to have access to food and water. But they won’t have any shelter.”

“So, they could be under the trees?” I question.

“Yeah!” Herc agrees enthusiastically.

Peggy sighs. “No, trees wouldn’t give enough shelter you dip shits,”

Herc and I aren’t often the brightest under pressure.

“There is a cave near the beach, about an hour’s walk away from the plane. I doubt they walked for any longer, it was pouring with rain not too long ago.” She explains to us as she grabs both of our arms and starts pulling us along, her grip strong.

“Wait a minute…” Herc says “Isn’t that the cave we stayed in for a bit when Lee was still alive?” Now that Herc points it out I remember, we stayed there for a bit, before Lee got bitten. After that we decided to move because that was the main nesting point for the snakes, and we weren’t going to take anymore chances.

“The one with the snakes.” I say, then it hits me “Could that be what the scream was about?”

Hercs face gets overtaken by shock, whilst Peggy just drops her head and moans.

“I thought we established this when we mentioned the cave.” Peggy says.

“But you never said.” Herc states.

“Do I really have to explain everything to you guys?” She asks.

“Yes,” Herc says as he pulls Peggy close to him. “But you still love me.”

Peggy gives him a quick kiss on his cheek “Unfortunately I do.” And Herc chuckles.

Say if there was a cute boy in the crash, would I get something like this? No. The thought of forgetting Alex even four years on would just break me even more. I wonder if Peggy or Herc loved someone before all this? How did they just move on? I’ve talked about Alex, but I don’t think they’ve ever mentioned anyone before other than Peggy’s sisters and Hercs daughter.

“Hey guys, this may be an awkward question.” The both turn to face me “But was there anyone you loved before you met each other?”

They both turn to look at me, a slight expression of shock in their eyes. I’m afraid that I crossed a line, but Peggy just laughs.

“Well, that certainly is an awkward question.” Peggy says. “But no, I had never met the right person. I had a few boyfriends, but I was only twenty-one when the crash happened, it would have been unlikely if I was married so young. I was flying over to England to see Angelica, her and Eliza were the only people I needed.” She looks sad, me and Herc have heard stories about Peggy and her sisters and we know how close they were, “I loved them more than anyone else in the world, so in a way I lost two people.”

Herc squeezes Peggy’s hand and a uncomfortable silence falls upon us.

“Well,” Herc starts, for once saying something beneficial to help move on from what was just said. “As you know I had a daughter, she lived with her mother, so I didn’t see her often. But I miss her so much, all day, every day.” Herc says “She was my everything.”

Peggy wraps her arm around him then glances my way.

“Hey John?”

“Yeah Peggy?”

“What’s with your family? I mean, you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to. But you never talk about them?”

As much as I don’t want to answer, she opened up to me, and this question was a lot better worded than mine.

“I had quite a few siblings,” I’ll only tell her the basics, “but I was a lot older than most of them,” that reminds me, Mary Eleanor must be a teenager now. That’s weird to think, last time I saw her she was only nine. “But I was only really close with my younger sister, Martha. I was flying out to England to see her as well.”

“What about your parents?” Herc blurts out, obviously not thinking about what he said, My dad isn’t someone who gets mentioned and it somehow became a topic that we all mutually agreed to avoid.

I have to answer, but no way are we going into this now. “My mum died when I was younger, and I’m not that close with my dad.”

I was, but then he decided that I wasn’t good enough for him.

“Oh, I’m sorry John” Peggy says, knowing that I probably don’t want to dwell on this subject for much longer and we continue the rest of the walk in silence.

After about an hour’s more walking we see the cave. We stand outside, about twenty meters away, not knowing what to do next.

“Do you reckon they’re going to kill us?” Asks Herc

“Why would they kill us?” Exclaims Peggy.

“They could see us as a threat.”

“I don’t think they’ll be in a good enough condition to kill us.”

“Why not?” I ask, Herc may say some stupid things, but he has a way of getting you to doubt yourself.

“Because they just went through a plane crash and got stranded on an island.”

“So, are we going in?” Herc asks.

We all stand still and in silence for another five minutes until Peggy speaks up again.

“Oh come one guys it’s not going to be that bad.” And she storms ahead, me and Herc not far behind.

As we stand outside the cave, hidden from whoever is occupying it, we hear some chatter.

“Do you think we’re going to be ok?” A deep voice, a man, asks the other but all we can hear is some inaudible muttering from whoever he must be talking to. “Laf wouldn’t like it if he heard you being so negative.” Wait, Laf? Is in my Laf? Could it be him? I mean it could be someone else, but how many people are called Laf?

I try not to get my hopes up but it’s too hard not to, the name, the wallet, it has to be him.

No John. You can’t think like that. Your heart will just be crushed again.

I get drawn back into reality and we keep on standing outside the cave, trying to listen to the mumbles coming from inside, the deep voice has quietened down now.

“We should go in **now** ” Herc says.

“Ok then, Herc can go in first” I say

“No way dude, we go in together or not at all.”

“So, let’s go in.” I say

“No.” Herc quickly replies.

“Why not?” I ask

“Because-”

“Oh my God! I’ll go in if you’re all to scared then.” Peggy says then storms into the cave. Leaving me and Herc standing in shock.

“Should we… follow her?” I question.

“Probably…”

But we once again stay put outside the cave. Trying to listen to the murmurs coming from inside. Me and Herc stay there and chatter quietly outside. Until we hear are high pitched shriek and a familiar French accent call my name.

“JOHN?”

No way.

No fucking way.

“LAF?” I take off as fast as my legs could possibly go and dive into his arms, knocking him over. He starts speaking rapidly in French, with a few screams and squeal added in between.

“Woah woah woah, I don’t speak French, remember?”

“Ah oui, of course. How are you? How have you been? You’re alive? Did you miss us? How long have you-”

Once again I have to intervene.

“Wow, still as energetic as ever.” We both laugh. “Are you here alone?” His eyes widen. I hear an unforgettable voice call my name.

“John?” I turn around and I see Alex holding himself up on a tree outside the cave.

Alex.

Alexander fucking Hamilton.

It’s him.

“Alex, is that you?” I let out a choked sob. Everything feels so unreal. After four years. He’s back. He’s finally back.

“Yeah.” He says, tears already starting to form in his eyes. “It’s me.”

I jump up off the ground and I sprint over to him. Tears streaming down my cheeks. All these years. He’s here. He’s finally here.

He falls into my arms and we both start sobbing. He lifts up my head and holds his hand to my face.

“It really is you.” He says as he puts his head on my shoulder and sobs wrack his body, shaking in my arms “I thought you were dead. I thought I’d never see you again. I gave up. I should have tried looking for you harder. It’s all my fault.” He sobbed.

“Shh shh. It’s ok. I’m here now. I promise I won’t leave ever again.” I assure him. “I love you so, so, much.” I whisper.

“I love you too.” He says. I plant a soft kiss on his lips.

I look at him, he looks so different, his face, his body, his hair. He has dark lines under his eyes, deeper than I remember. His hair is shorter now, as if only just a few days ago it would have been professional and tidy. He’s thinner now, more fragile in a way. He’s the same Alex I knew, but all of these details that slipped my mind were coming back to me, the holes and patches in my memory filled once again.

“You look so different.” I whisper.

I bring my hand up to hold his face.

“Well that’s what happens when you don’t see someone for four years.” He jokes through his tears. I kiss him again, more passionately this time, scared we’re going to lose each other once again. Both not wanting to break this kiss we’ve waited so long for. Each kiss having more urgency than the last.

“I missed you so much.” He gasps.

“I missed you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo as always thanks for reading, and thanks for all the comments on the last chapter. They make my day <3
> 
> If you ever want to talk go check out my Tumblr @blue-1iv !


End file.
